jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Order 66
Informationsquelle In der Einleitung steht Order 66 sei nicht einprogrammiert worden, sondern gehöre zu einer Reihe von Befehlen, worauf stützt sich die Information?--Vinojan 21:56, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vinoja, diese Aussage wird in mehreren offiziellen Quellen bestätigt, angefangen bei diversen Klarstellungen von Ryan Kaufman und Karen Traviss auf diese wiederholt gestellte Fragen bis hin zur definitiven Erklärung im "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" im SW Insider #84, S. 31, wo eindeutig dargelegt wird, daß konsequentes Training zur Ausführung des Befehls führte und keine genetische Programmierung, die einen wie auch immer gearteten "unbewußten" Befehl o.ä. eingepflanzt hätte. Order 66 war nur einer von vielen "Worst Case Scenarios", die Klonkrieger immer wieder trainierten und ein Befehl wie jeder andere auch; sie lernten laut oben genanntem Artikel auch durch das Training, persönliche Gefühle bei der Durchführung dieser Befehle beiseite zu lassen. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 14:18, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Im Buch "Star Wars Die Illustrierte Chronik Der Kompletten Saga" von Ryder Windham heißt es, Order 66 löste eine im Gehirn implentierte geheime Direktive aus. Unter implementieren verstehe ich sowas wie einprogrammieren.--Vinojan 16:30, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Der Begriff "implementiert" ist in der Tat auslegungsfähig bzw. klingt irreführend. Da dieses aber eine extrem häufig gestellte Frage war, die an die Verantwortlichen herangetragen wurde (eben, weil sie häufig zu Verwirrung führte), sind die Statements zu dieser Frage von offizieller Seite aus (wie der Insider-Artikel) sehr eindeutig und klar formuliert und verneinen definitiv und ausdrücklich jegliche "Programmierung". Daß einige Quellen (selbst offizieller Natur) der offiziellen Richtlinie widersprechen, ist abgesehen davon auch nicht unüblich (vgl. nur die vielen Fehler in der New Essential Chronology). Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:36, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Aha, dann wäre das für mich geklärt.--Vinojan 16:55, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich hab ein gutes video von youtube.Dieses Video zeigt die Order 66.Könnte ich das einfügen? Vandale198 19:56, 20. Juli 2007 (CEST) Überlebende Jedis Ich habe in irgendeinem Artikel gelesen das es 9000 Jedis des alten Ordens gab, und etwa 200 davon sind bekannt, von diesen 200 haben etwa 5 den Order 66 überlebt, wenn man das nun hochrechnet auf 9000 kommt man darauf dass etwa 225 überlebt haben, eine gewaltige Anzahl von Jedis und genug um einen neuen Orden auf zu bauenn oder? mfgDeviss 17:59, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) 225 Jedis überlebt haben * Das kann man ja nicht so rechnen. Unter den 200 bekannten waren eben fünf gut genug um der Order 66 zu entkommen, das heißt nicht, dass im restlichen Orden auch von 200 Jedi immer 5 überlebt haben. Außerdem hielt ihre Verfolgung weiterhin an und die Jedi waren leichtere Beute, weil sie zerstreut waren. So wurden z.B. später auf Kessel nochmal fünf getötet. Andere zogen sich zurück oder wechselten zur dunklen Seite. Es ist vielleicht gut möglich, dass 225 Jedi die Order 66 überlebt haben, aber sie wurden danach noch weiter dezimiert und da sie sich alle verstecken mussten, konnten sie auch nur schwer Kontakt aufnehmen um sich neu zu organisieren. Z.B. fallen mir aus dem Stehgreif neunzehn Überlebende ein (ohne Obi-Wan und Yoda). Von denen wurden sechs nach ROTS getötet, zwei verfielen der dunklen Seite, fünf zogen sich zurück oder lebten schon zurückgezogen, das Schicksal von weiteren fünf ist nur bis kurz nach ROTS bekannt (Vier davon werden in aktuellen Geschichten behandelt: Der letzte Jedi und Der Weg ins Nichts) und vom Letzten weiß man nur, dass er später einen anderen Jedi im neuen Orden ausgebildet hat. Wo hast du das überhaupt gelesen? Hier in der Jedipedia, im Star Wars Magazin/Insider oder woanders? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube in irgendeinem Artikel hier in der Jedipedia, und danke vielmals für deine gute erklärung. mfgDeviss 16:40, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe hier oder wo anders gelesen das 1% der Jedis überlebt haben und das sind ja schlieslich n ur 90 Jedis und wenn man mal bedenkt was der Imperator tat um die Jedis zu vernichten (er setzte Kopfgelder auf sie aus, der Bildete seine Hande und andere Dunkle Seiten Adepte aus) da ist es eigentlich nicht verwünderlich das 4 NSY Yoda als letzter Jedi des Alten Ordens Starb oderDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 14:26, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :naja er war nciht der letzte es gibt noch callista und auhc noch ikrit aber bei den überlebenden fehlt callista denn die hat ja auch überlebt (hat sogar noch bis palpi sein auge gebaut hat sich in ihrem eigenen körper befunden-88.153.64.76 13:29, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Opfer der Order 66 Sollte man bei den Opfern auch Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar und Saesee Tiin aufführen, oder gehören sie nicht direkt der Order 66 an, da sie von Darth Sidious getötet wurden und da noch nicht die Order 66 ausgesprochen wurde? Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:57, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich denke das passt schon so. Dark Lord Disku 16:03, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das sind keine Opfer der Order 66, die Order 66 ist nur der Befehl für die Klone. Man könnte sie aber als Opfer der großen Jedi-Säuberung auflisten. MfG - Cody 16:08, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich finde das sollte die da nicht hinzufügen, weil der Kanzler vor den Aufruf der Order 66 die umbrachte. Man kann die hiunzufügen zu den Opfern der Klonkriege aber nicht der Order 66. Der Auftrag hat auch Darth Vader ausgeführt Cody, dass heißt der Auftrag war für jeden der die Möglichkeit hat ein Jedi umzubringen der auf der Seite des Imperators steht. Ich denke auch das man die bei der großen Jedi-Säuberung auflisten sollte. Viele Grüße Vos 17:39, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, Vader hat nicht wirklich die Order 66 ausgeführt, die ist nur ein Notfallplan der Klone. Vader hat den Klonen nur bei ihren Aufgaben geholfen. MfG - Cody 17:49, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Er hat die Klone unterstützt, weil Sidious wusste bestimmt das die alleine kleine Chance haben. Viele Grüße Vos 19:34, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich denke die Klonkrieger häten das auch ohne Vader hingekriegt. Immerhin haben sie auch auf anderen Planeten alleine Jedi getötet und auch im Jeditempel wurden sie nicht immer von Vader unterstützt. Die paar Jedi, die während der Klonkriege nicht als Offiziere eingespannt waren und sich im Tempel befanden hätten sie auch ohne Vader ziemlich niedergemetzelt. Dass Sidious Vader mitschickte war wohl eher eine Art Loyalitätsbeweis, da sich Anakin damit endgültig auf die dunkle Seite und gegen die Jedi und seine alten Freunde und Bekannten unter diesen stellte. Gruß, Anakin 16:05, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nur das im Tempel viel mehr Jedi waren als auf den Planeten.--Vader² 12:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Bei dem artikel Cato Neimodia hast du "jag" statt "jagd" geschrieben. Habs dir ausgebessert.Lord siddies 11:42, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Das ist der Spitzname des Klonkriegers und kein Fehler. – Andro Disku 11:45, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bitte führt nur Diskussionen, die wirklich nötig sind. Fehlerkorrekturen lassen sich auch leicht in der Zusammenfassung erläutern, sofern es kein schwerwiegender Fehler ist. Wenn jede kleine Änderung auf Diskussionen besprochen würde, dann könnten wir den Laden hier dicht machen. 12:32, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Frage Anikan Skywalker ist ja auch ein Jedi als dan die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde ar er zwar ein Sith man hatt es den Klonen aber bestimmt nicht gesagt hatt derImperrator dan immer bei dem Befehl der Order 66 gesagt auser Skywalker oder woher wussten die Klone das er nicht getötet weerden sollte antwort wäre cool (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.86.58 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:01, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST)) :Bitte das Signieren(~~~~) nicht vergessen Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:01, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich sehe das du viele Fragen hast. Meld dich doch an, dann kannst du weiterhin deine Fragen stellen Bild:Wink.gif. Vielleicht kannst du dann ja auch den ein oder anderen Beitrag leisten. Macht auch auf jeden Spaß hier mitzumachen Bild:;-).gif.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:15, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::So jetz bin ich angemeldet könnt ihr mir jetz meine Frage beantworten. Benutzer:Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel ::::Schön das du dich angemeldet hast. Rücke deine Beiträge bitte immer mit Doppelpunkten ein. Dient der Übersichtlichkeit.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:22, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nur mal so als Frage: Wäre ein etwas kürzerer Benutzername nicht sinnvoller? 14:23, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Es gibt hier so viele Darth Revans, da ist „Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel“ doch mal was neues. Und so lang ist er ja auch nicht.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:28, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::ICh bin jetz ja nun angemeldet was ist den nun jetz mit meiner Frag das würde mich brennen interesieren Benutzer:Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel ::::::::Es ist in der Tat eine interessante Frage, warum Anakin Skywalker nicht angegriffen wurde, allerdings glaube ich, dass die Antwort gar nicht mal so schwer ist. Ich denke, dass die 501. Legion den Befehl bekommen hat, ihn nicht zu töten. Hätte Palpatine es den Klonen auf z.B. Felucia gesagt, hätte es ja sowieso nichts gebracht, da sie nicht mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen wären.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 16:17, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::: ja aber was ist mit später wenn die ganzen andern Armeen wieder auf Coruscant (weis nicht ob das richtig geschrieben ist) kanden kann es doch Passieren das sie ihn trotz der Dsarth Vader Rüstung als Jedi fälschlicher weise Identifizieren auser Palpatin gibt offizel bekannt das die Sith (also er und Vader) nicht Angegriffen werden dürfen aber es ist schon Komisch weil es heißt alle Jedi-Komandero und Gernerräla und so weiter das ist echt so ein thema wo man tage lang diskutieren kann nicht warDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:28, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nachdem Anakin in die Rüstung gesteckt wurde, hielt man ihn nicht unbedingt für einen Jedi, oder einen Sith. In dem Buch "Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader" denkt der Jedi Roan Shryne beispielsweise, dass Vader eine neue Klonkriegerart sein könnte. Außerdem ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Palpatine es offiziell bekannt gegeben hat, dass Darth Vader nicht angegriffen werden darf.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 16:36, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Vor allem ist jetzt ja auch mehr als bekannt, dass die 501st Vaders eigene Legion war. Und er war doch auch nicht mehr bekannt als der Jedi Skywalker, sondern als Darth Vader, Palpatines neuer Schüler. Die Klone der 501st Company waren somit Vader unterstellt, und warum sollten sie ihn töten???--[[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|'Meckerzettel']] 18:54, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Musik Ich hab da mal eine Frage: In Episode III erklingt ein Marsch, als Anakin mit der 501. den Tempel stürmt. Weiß jemand, wie der heißt? Ich meine, der Imperiale Marsch hat auch einen Namen, daher wüsste ich gerne, wie der hier heißt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:05, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Der Marsch hat soweit ich weiss keinen eigenen Titel, aber ich bezeichne ihn gern als "Clonetrooper - Theme". Er wurde in Episode II auf Geonosis eingeführt und ist auch auf der Soundtrack CD unter dem Titel "Love Pledge/The Arena". --Blender 23:37, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hier heißt er The Arena. (Die gewünschte Musik kommt nach 1:30) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:54, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::"Episode III March at the jedi temple film version" geb das bei you tube ein --Vader² 12:54, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Hui, späte Antworten, aber danke :D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) Dauer Ist es eigentlich so dass , die order 66 nach der Ausrufung für immer in Bewegung gesetzt wurde¨'?--Darth nihilius 20:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Order66 war ein Befehl, der der Vernichtung der Jedi dienen sollte. Nach deren Vernichtung macht seine Aufrechterhaltung wenig Sinn. Allerdings ist mir nichts bekannt, ob er offiziell ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde, oder nicht. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:31, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) danke , ich habe bisher geglaubt dass es so wäre viele grüsse--Darth nihilius 20:44, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jeditempel Im Jeditempel standen doch immer 200 voll ausgebildet Jedi für Notfallmisionen berreit.Dazu kommen noch mind nochmalsoviele dazu (Auszubildene,Padawane und noch einige Jedi die im Jeditempel sowieso immer sind) wie hat es dann nur die 501 geschafft die alle auszuschalten. Des waren ja gradmal 9000 Mann. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.20.30 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13. Jul. 2009, 15:36:41) :45 Klone sind auch für einen Jedi zu viel, außerdem hatten die ja auch noch Vader auf ihrer Seite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:44, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) True Colors Wenn Order 66 von den Klonen nicht geplant wurde, woher wussten die Klone das sie sie ausführen sollen? Palpatine kontaktierte nur die Kommandeure, die die anderen Klone nur annickten und schon wissen sie was zu tun ist. Also müssten die Klone schon vorher davon wissen... 20:56, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das die Klone drauf vorbereitet waren wird ausserdem in Spiel zu Ep3 erwähnt. 93.223.211.238 15:14, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Die Klone hatten die Order gelernt. Auf Kamino wurden ihnen 150 Ordern beigebracht, die alle auswendig kannten. Order 66 hat dann eben ausgesagt, dass die Jedi sich gegen die Republik gewendet haben. So waren sie eben vorbereitet. Und die Kommandeure haben den ihn unterstellten Klonen den Befehl erteilt, die Order 66 auszuführen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:17, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Der Jedi Orden Wusste der Jedi Orden davon bescheid das es eine Order66 gab , ?--Lord Dark 21:41, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Steht das nicht im Artikel? Die Jedi können davon gewusst haben, denn die Order war keineswegs geheim. Vielleicht haen sie das ja auch nicht geahnt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:43, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) Widerspruch Huhu, ich glaube ich habe da grade einen kleinen wiederspruch gefunden. Unter den Opfern der großen Jedi säuberung war auch Aayla Secura. Sie starb durch Clone Kommander Bly. (Steht auf der Seite der Order 66) Folgt man mal auf die Seite von Bly dann steht bei: *Einsatz auf Felucia:Order 66 ... Die Hinrichtung Aayla Securas wurde von den im eroberten KUS-Kontrollraum wartenden Jedi-Padawanen Zonder, Ekria und Drake Lo'gaan live über die Helmkamera Blys verfolgt, in die sie sich gehackt hatten, als sie mitbekamen, dass der Commander eine Priorität-1-Holo-Nachricht von Coruscant erhielt. Dem Aufruf Kanzler Palpatines an alle Jedi, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, weil der Krieg vorüber sei, konnten sie jedoch nicht mehr Folge leisten, weil sich Bly und seine Männer nach dem Ausschalten von Aayla Secura und Jedi-General Barriss Offee den im Kontrollraum verbliebenen Jedi zuwandten. *Geht man aber mal zurück auf die Seite von der Order 66 steht bei den Überlebenden steht dort: Die Padawane Zonder, Ekira und Drake Lo'gaan befanden sich in einem Kommunikationsbunker und wurden dort Zeuge der Erschießung Aayla Securas, weil sie sich in Commander Blys Helmkamera eingeklinkt hatten. Es gelang ihnen, den Funkspruch der Order 66 zu entschlüsseln und in Panik verbarrikadierten sie sich im Bunker. Sie schafften es, sich vor den Soldaten des 327. Sternenkorps zu schützen. Ist da nicht irgendwas ... naja.. kann doch nicht beides stimmen^^ lg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.61.52.20‎ (Diskussion) 13. Februar 2011, 11:16 Uhr) :Danke für die Info da muss man noch mal genauer nachschauen, aber genau aus dem Grund sind Artikel eben keine Quelle. Gru Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 12:44, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen das es einen weiteren Widerspruch bei dem tot von Luminara Unduli gibt. ::*Auf der Seite der Order 66 steht das sie von Commander Faie und weiteren Soldaten der 41. Elite umstellt und getötet wurde. ::*Auf der Seite von Commander Faie steht allerdings das Faie seine Soldaten aus schickte um Luminara zu töten.Auch davon kann nicht beides stimmen.. Klar könnte man sagen das Faie dabei mitgekommen ist aber selbst wenn es so ist, was ich nicht glaube, sollte man das besser kennzeichnen. ::Warum ich das nicht selber direkt in den Wiki schreibe? Weil ich nicht weiß welche Version die richtige ist :P (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Clone Trooper (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:59, 13. Feb. 2011) :::Die erste Version ist richtig. Es wird mehrmals bestätigt (bzw. gezeigt), dass sich Luminara Unduli gerade im Lazarett aufhält, als die Soldaten die Nachricht empfangen, und ohne Vorwarnung erschossen wird. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 16:24, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) geplant? Da Jedipedia immer wieder offline ist (momentan vor allem die Page über Order 66), ich aber nicht die Geduld habe, darauf zu warten, dass die Seite mal zuverlässig und dauerhaft online ist, erzähle ich eben hier, was mir eben in Episode III aufgefallen ist. Und zwar heisst es auf der Seite über Order 66, dass dies ein einstudierter Befehl ist, der dazu dient, die Republik vor den Jedi zu schützen. Doch als Darth Sidious den Befehl zur Vernichtung der Jedi an die Klone erteilt, antworten die Klone nicht mit "Jawohl, Kanzler", sondern "Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord." Dies scheint zu bedeuten, dass die Klone schon vorher in die Pläne des Sith Lords eingeweiht waren. Zumal sich Sidious den Klonen als Sith Lord zeigt, und nicht etwa als Kanzler Palpatine. ErikDraven 22:13, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Nur weil sie Mylord sagen, heißt das nicht, dass sie wissen, dass er ein Sith-Lord ist. Mylord ist eine typische Anrede für solche Vorgesetzten. KitDiskussion 22:43, 11. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::"Typisch" würde ich das nicht nennen, dafür kommt es einfach zu selten vor. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es gegenüber einem militärischen Vorgesetzten oder einem Amtsträger einfach unangebracht ist. Deswegen kann ich ErikDravens Gedanken auch gut nachvollziehen: "Was soll das 'Mylord'?". Jedoch würde ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass allein der Anrede wegen jemand Bescheid gewusst hätte. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 02:10, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Naja, dazu sei noch gesagt, dass Cody vorher noch mit Obi Wan Scherze macht und ihm später sogar sein Lichtschwert (!) zurückgibt. Das wirkt wie eine richtige Kameradschaft. Und kaum, dass Order 66 ausgesprochen wurde, eröffnen er und seine Männer das Feuer auf Kenobi. Da sieht man eigentlich erst richtig, dass diese "Kameradschaft" zwischen Obi Wan (und auch anderen Jedi) und Cody (und anderen Klontroopern) doch nur eine Farce war. Die zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zwischen den Jedi und den Troopern hat letzteren ganz offensichtlich rein gar nichts bedeutet. Mir kommt es da schon so vor, als hätten die Klone davon gewusst und nur auf den Befehl gewartet. ErikDraven 14:36, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Nun das sehe ich anders. Für mich illustriert diese plötzliche Wende vielmehr, wie bedingungslos die Klone auf solche im vorhinein festgelegten Befehle (eben wie die Order 66) programmiert waren. Deswegen ist das ganze auch als nichts Persönliches zu verstehen, hier zählt für die Klone der Befehl eben mehr als die Freundschaft. Man muss außerdem grundsätzlich jemanden nicht hassen oder verachten um ihn zu töten - es genügt die Überzeugung, dass das was man tut richtig ist bzw. der Umstand, dass die Situation es erfordert. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 14:56, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::Den Klonen wurde ihr Leben lang diese 150 Ordern eingeprägt. Außerdem wäre es Befehlsverweigerung gewesen, hätten sie einen Befehl vom Obersten Kanzler abgelehnt, was für diese als Soldaten geborene Klone wohl noch schlimmer ist, als wir es uns vorstellen können. 'KitDiskussion 15:05, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::::Wie der Artikel sagt, ist besagt die Order 66, dass die Jedi versuchen die Macht an sich zu reißen und daher vernichtet werden müssen. Wären die Jedi etwas intelligenter gewesen, hätten sie die Order 65 (glaub zumindest die war es) ausrufen müssen, das wäre nämlich gewesen, dass der Oberste Befehlshaber (Kanzler) ebendieses versucht. '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:14, 12. Mär. 2011 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Mai/Juni 2011 (ergebnislos) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 23.05.2011 bis zum 06.06.2011. * :Der Artikel ist nicht schlecht. Allerdings ist er keinen Stern wert, weshalb lesenswert eine gute wahl war. Außerdem ist das Thema wichtig. Höchstachtungsvoll, --Skip- Fly Away 12:57, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen --Stief Houer 16:42, 25. Mai 2011 (CEST) *Für eine Auszeichnung im Bereich „Exzellente Listen“ würde ich sicher zustimmen, aber für einen Artikel, der kaum Fließtext besitzt und dann nicht einmal alle Opfer/Überlebende aufzählt, gibt es von mir nur ein . – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:48, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich finde der Artikel hat der kaum Fließtext. [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 07:59, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * :Nicht nur, dass er kaum Fliesstext hat, dass was geschrieben ist, ist chon schlecht ausformuliert. --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:48, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Mit nur '''2 mal Pro und 3 mal Kontra' war die Kandidatur ergebnislos. Yoga 'Diskussion 06:16, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Tote Jedi Ich habe eine frage:was haben die Klone mit denn toten jedis geamcht? oder was ist mit kit fisto und denn anderen die denn kanzler gefangen nehmen wollte nachh ihren tot passiert?Ich warte auf antwort ---(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Anakin skywalker.91 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:18, 22. Jun. 2011) :ich glaube die wurden verbrannt StarWarsChecker 18:34, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Das weiß man nicht. Grüße, Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:02, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Gegessen, nein das wahrscheinlich nich :D, aber ich gehe davon aus, das die einfach in irgendwelchen Verbrennungsanlagen verbrannt und dann die Asche "weggepustet" wurde (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:57, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Review des Artikels Sehr geehrte Autoren, ich stelle euch diesen Artikel hiermit zur Begutachtung und Überarbeitung zur Verfügung. Bitte äußert konstruktive Verbesserungsvorschläge, damit dieser Artikel das Prädikat "Handwerklich gut" erhalten kann. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:07, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *Kritik von '''Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 10:41, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) **Problem: Wie oben bei der gescheiterten Lesenswertwahl kritisiert, ist zu wenig Fließtext im Artikel. Wegen dem fehlenden Fließtext konnte der Artikel zwar nicht zum LWA werden, hat aber durchaus auch ohne den Fließtext das Potenzial zum HGA. ***Antwort: Hier bietet es sich nun mal mit Listen an, da es so übersichtlicher ist. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:06, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) **Problem: Da ist ein defekter Einzelnachweis. ***Antwort: Ausgebessert und die weitere fehlende ergänzt. Leider habe ich nicht alle geschafft, könnte mir da vielleicht jemand helfen? Danke Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:06, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Handwerklich guter Artikel-Wahl Oktober - November 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ausführlich geschrieben, tolle Auflistungen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:45, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:45, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:00, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Von mir gibt es hierfür ein dickes Kontra. Abgesehen davon, dass der Liste fast nur aus Listen besteht, und in den Kriterien steht, dass ebendies nicht der Fall seien darf, ist dieser Artikel für mich zu unvollständig und weist in Anbetracht seiner Relevanz im Vergleich zu anderen Artikeln keine herausragende Qualität auf. Corran (Diskussion) 19:45, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Sorry, auch von mir ein Kontra. Erstens, es fehlt ein Einzelnachweis-Tag, der mir auf den ersten Blick aufgefallen ist. Zweitens ist die Liste für mich auch nicht vollständig. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 20:19, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Ich finde den Artikel eigentlich richtig gut, leider sind da aber noch ein paar kaputte Einzelnachweise. Wiedermal gebe ich den Aufstellern den Apell, die Artikel hier reinzustellen, bevor eine Wahl missglückt. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:57, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Für lesenswert reicht er zwar nicht, aber HGA sicherlich. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:43, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kommentar: Habe den Artikel in die Artikelprüfung gestellt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:23, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Der Artikel ist handwerklich in Ordnung, aber ich gebe auch Corran recht, zuviele Listen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:26, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) **''Von wem stammt 'n der Beitrag hier? Ich kann leider nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wer ihn abgegeben hat, und ohne gültige Signatur darf er leider nicht gewertet werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:54, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)'' **''Hat sich erledigt. Habe sie nachgetragen. Corran (Diskussion) 11:56, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)'' **Das ist ja kurios... Bei den Abstimmungen oben kommt die richtige Signatur und hier nur das Datum? O.o Sehr kurios... Muss an Halloween gelegen haben :-D Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:08, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Dieser Artikel besteht die Wahl knapp mit 8 Pro-Punkten, 5 Kontra-Punkten und einer Enthaltung. Corran (Diskussion) 13:06, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Abwahl (Juli-August 2014) Kommentar: Dass der Artikel (noch immer) beinahe ausschließlich aus Listen besteht, was laut Kriterien nicht der Fall sein darf, hat sich nicht geändert. Dazu kommen alle weiteren Probleme, die unten abgegeben sind, und sollten dieser nicht innerhalb der zweiwöchigen Begutchtungsphase beseitigt werden, plädiere ich zur Abwahl. Corran (Diskussion) 12:14, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1) Kritik von Corran (Diskussion) 12:14, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Hebt sich, vor allem in Abtracht seiner hohen Relevanz, qualitativ nicht so von anderen Artikeln ab. **Antwort: *Problem: Besteht fast ausschließlich aus Listen, was den Kriterien widerspricht. **Antwort: *Problem: Laut NA beinhaltet der Artikel Falschinfos und Kanonfehler, was überprüft und ggf. abgearbeitet werden muss. **Antwort: *Problem: Recht unvollständig, wenn auch kein Kriterium für HGA-Wahlen. **Antwort: *Problem: Der Artikel behandelt fast ausschließlich die Opfer der Order 66, gibt aber nur sehr geringe Informationen zur Geschichte, zum Ablauf und zum Hintergrund wieder. Das allein ist eigentlich schon ein Grund, dem Artikel die Auszeichnung zu entziehen. **Antwort: *Problem: HdK geht weitaus informativer und vollständiger. **Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Im Gegensatz zu den weiter oben stehenden Artikel, erfüllt dieser Artikel hier alles andere als die Kriterien. Kein einziger Kritikpunkt wurde während der Begutachtungsphase beseitigt. Der Artikel war und ist in meinen Augen nicht handwerklich gut und daher stimme ich für eine Abwahl. Corran (Diskussion) 13:05, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) * [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:34, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) * Kunti77 (Diskussion) 11:07, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) * Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:12, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) * Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 05:34, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:00, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mit 16 Kontra-Punkten wurde der Artikel abgewählt! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:08, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC)